


As she learns.

by Little_buttercup



Series: Nereval and Nerevar [7]
Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: History Lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_buttercup/pseuds/Little_buttercup
Summary: They study a map.





	As she learns.

Nereval was bent over a map of Nirn, her fingers tracing the outlines of Skyrim, of Morrowind and the Blackmarsh, a concentrated look on her face. The many countries she had never seen, she wanted to see, she wanted to meet the people, understand them, perhaps even travel all of Tamriel after that. She wanted to see the jungles of Valenwood, the beautiful and mysterious Summerset Isles. She wanted to see the deserts, feel the sun beat against her face and for once, be able to relax for a moment without someone breathing down her neck, trying to kill her or go on some dangerous quest that she may or may not return from. But as much as she wanted to go, Morrowind felt like home. She had made her cozy little house in Balmora hers, and Nerevars respectfully. The homesickness she would feel was not worth it, as far as she was concerned. 

 

Then her eyes traveled to the edges of the map, towards the even more mysterious Akavir lands. Little was known about the mysterious Akaviri people, Nereval wasn’t sure if she wanted to find out. The reports she had read from the times they invaded Tamriel, of the formidable warriors they brought, made her feel glad she was not there to see them up close.

 

“Did you meet the Akavir, Nerevar?” She asked, glancing at him as he lounged on the bed.

 

The Chimer looked up and shook his head, “I would remember if I had met them. One cannot mistake them if those papers you read are true.”

 

The dunmer hummed, her eyes going back to the map. “What about Thras? Did you deal with any of their inhabitants?”

 

Nerevar scrunched his nose up, “No. The Sload is perhaps the most hated race in this world. They caused the Thrassian Plague, in the year twenty-two sixty of the First Era. It caused the population of Tamriel to drop, if I do remember correctly.” He stood from the bed and came to stand beside her, his finger pointing to Highrock, “I know that the Redguards brought with them the tradition of burying their criminals on the islands from the their land of Highrock, The Sload took to using them as their laboratories for Necromancy.”

 

She grimaced at the new information, “How awful, even their name sends shivers down your spine!”

 

Nerevar chuckled, “Indeed. I remember being told of reports, the Sload living off the coast from Stros M’kai to Abibon-Gora, One such Sload of the name N’Gasta was seen in Stros M’kai. You have attempted to read his book, have you not?”

 

She nodded, though she never gained any valuable information from it. It was all jumbled words, perhaps a language that the Sloads used to communicate. She cared not to learn more of them, except perhaps on how to kill them.

 

Her eyes traveled to Alinor, the Summerset Isles.

 

“The Prophet, Veloth, came from there, didn’t he?”

 

Nerevar nodded, “He led the Chimer to Resdayn, what we now call Morrowind. The warring clans had no leader, no laws to abide, So I rose to the challenge and united them, with the Dwemer too, and we overthrew the Nordic Empire that had oppressed us.”

 

Nereval sighed, rubbing her temples as she felt a headache coming on, “So, I have to live up to this. All of your heroic deeds, or maybe to fix your mistakes,” she ducked as she felt him raise his hand, “I’m kidding!” She yelped, but he only sighed with a grin on his lips.

 

“I agree that we must fix this mistake, no matter the cost. Our people may be endangered afterwards, they will need you to lead them. And I will not leave your side.”

He placed his raised hand onto her shoulder and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

 

The thought of being a leader never truly settled nicely in her mind, she wanted to have a peaceful life, to settle down and read her books in peace. But with Nerevar at her side, perhaps she could get used to it, perhaps she could rise to the challenge like he had, ages before. 

 


End file.
